


Оружие любви

by colombine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colombine/pseuds/colombine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета: nomad_child<br/>дисклеймер: стандартный<br/>разрешение автора на перевод: получено</p>
    </blockquote>





	Оружие любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weapons Of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/133538) by redcandle17. 



> бета: nomad_child  
> дисклеймер: стандартный  
> разрешение автора на перевод: получено

C каждым днем Петир все чаще целует ее, а когда отечески обнимает, его руки слишком задерживаются на ее теле. Санса позволяет: кроме него, о ней больше некому позаботиться. Как только он ее отпускает, она задвигает воспоминание о произошедшем в дальний уголок сознания. Туда же, где хранится память о том, как она солгала Королю Роберту - сказала, что не помнит, как Джоффри напал на сына мясника.

Другие мужчины тоже пытаются ее поцеловать: межевые рыцари, которых нанял Петир, ополченцы, присягнувшие Лорду Ройсу, даже некоторые слуги. Может, Алейн и дочь Лорда Протектора, но незаконнорожденная, и каждый знает, что простолюдинки только для одного и годятся. Резкого окрика хватает, чтобы поставить слуг на место, стражников можно вразумить пощечиной, а избежать внимания рыцарей поможет учтивая улыбка.

Это никогда не заканчивается. Всегда есть еще мужчины. И всегда остается Петир, который ждет свой поцелуй на ночь. Гарольд Хардинг приезжает в Лунные Врата, и становится только хуже, потому что его ухаживания Алейн отвергнуть не может. Она должна влюбить его в себя, так говорит Петир. Это единственный способ вернуться в Винтерфелл, увидеть его еще раз, даже снова стать леди, а не внебрачной дочерью лорда.

Петир говорит, что Гарри полюбит ее, но Алейн не уверена. Да, Гарри хочет возлежать с ней, как и с каждой смазливой девушкой, которую видит. Она слышала перешептывания служанок и знает, что он уже успел побывать в постелях некоторых из них. Позволив Гарри насладиться ее телом, она не получит ни любви, ни предложения руки и сердца. Тем не менее, она остерегается дразнить его.

\- Позволь ему гнать себя, пока не поймаешь его, сладкая, - отвечает Петир, когда она спрашивает его совета.

Алейн, кажется, понимает, что он имеет в виду, поэтому она улыбается Гарри, и танцует с ним, и отворачивается, когда он склоняется за поцелуем. Как-то раз он хватает ее пониже спины, и она дает ему пощечину. Она опасается, что зашла слишком далеко, но он только смеется и извиняется. Она говорит, что любит турниры, и он на скорую руку организует небольшое состязание, и сквайры и молодые рыцари бьются во дворе за ее поцелуй. Она не дарит свою благосклонность ни Гарри, когда он просит, ни кому-либо другому, но когда Гарри выигрывает, она его целует.

Однажды Серсея Ланнистер сказала Сансе Старк, что той стоит научиться пользоваться своим оружием между ног. Санса была шокирована, но Алейн кажется, что она понимает, о чем говорила Серсея, и видит смысл в ее словах. Петир все еще притягивает ее на колени и требует поцелуев. Ее пугает, как он держит всех под контролем, дергает за ниточки как марионеток (хотя большинство даже не осознает этого). Но он мужчина, всего лишь мужчина. Так что она просит лимонов для лимонных пирожных и обнимает его чуть крепче, и отзывается на его поцелуи и ласкает его языком в ответ. Он посылает за лимонами в Галлтаун на следующий же день.

Алейн выжидает новой луны, прежде чем попросить у отца новое нарядное платье. Ей достались все вещи Леди Лизы, они перешиты под нее, но у Алейн не было ничего нового и принадлежащего только ей с тех пор, как Ланнистеры дали Сансе красивое платье и выдали замуж за Беса. Петир говорит “нет”.

Алейн не настаивает и безучастно принимает его поцелуй. На следующий день она приникает к Гарри, когда тот поднимает ее и кружит по комнате, и визжит от восторга, зная, что отец стоит неподалеку и слышит. Она едва касается его губами, желая спокойной ночи в этот вечер и в следующий. Петир присылает швею на четвертый день.


End file.
